Pressing Restart: A TWEWY FIC
by Ben Zephyr
Summary: TWEWY Fic- What happens months later when someone takes over the game as Composer and completely restarts it to his own rules. That of all those in the RG have to play too? Including the ex-players. ShikixNeku Violence Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Yah Yah…you know me by now…I write it dark, violent and all the good stuff**

**This is no diff. **

**So you thinking romance? Yah maybe….a little….for the most part though…have fun. I am currently in a massive writer's block for the book when I got this game and well I like it and hopefully this will give me back my creative spark.**

**Day 1 Part A **

The cold Shibuya air…the gentle caress of her lips…the soft glow of the shifting lights in the department stores, how amazing the atmosphere of the night was. Her glasses brushed softly against his thigh whilst her leg moved to a comfortable spot.

The noise of the scramble echoed an almost enchanted melody around them, Hachiko staring at them with bronze eyes. Finally they could actually enjoy Noise. His headphones where lying as nothing more than an accessory around his neck. Her stuffed cat was pressed against both of their bodies.

Her hands where placed symmetrically around his back. His hands where placed at the very edge of her cheeks, holding place the fine lines of her jaw.

After such longing…

Such empty feelings he felt finally the wall he placed since his parents death…the death of Ryu…he could be at peace. In the warm embrace of a girl he first called 'stalker'.

All Neku could think of at the moment, was how perfect this moment was, Shiki in his arms, finally feeling the one emotion he never knew much of…

….Love.

00000000

The day started like any other. Got up, put clothes on that where now handpicked by Shiki by the way. Then he got out of his single little loft, putting a new frequency on his radio headphones…and walked to Udegawa for inspiration. Thing was that an arm caught him in Scramble.

Many nightmares included Pi-Face or Shades grabbing it with the look of death on them…with some scary reaper cry like

"You're time has come Sakuraba"

Some it was Joshua…or Mr. H…CAT…who mysteriously disappeared with the café. But this one was more in the dream aspect…

Shiki stood under him pulling his arm, her dark brown hair flying over her frames. She was completely covered to her heels in a dark grey over coat, most likely out of nothing left dry. Eri, in the look of the Shiki he knew back then, stood by her with a smile and wave.

"Neku!" she called out as she pulled him to the side.

"Hey Shiki" Neku barely coughed out as she began walking.

"Hey…come on we are going over to the stores so…"

"Shiki are we going or?" Eri interjected. Shiki only gave a meek nod.

"Eri I told you…this is that guy…"

Eri gave a small chuckle… "your dream…"

Neku smiled softly… "I guess I don't mind…"

Shiki gave a condescending title and did not let go of his arm as she basically dragged him over to the 104 building. Cold memories overcame him as he remembered the first time

Her rampant stares at the Prince which filled his stomach with a growl of anger…Rhyme getting erased…

…her command to drop his pants…

Soon other memories came…the last fight…how warm it felt watching her go…

…the want to grab her hand and depart from her…

…with a kiss?

Why where these memories coming back? Was it because of her clutch on his arm through the store?

Or the fact that Eri and Her where asking probing questions on their look at the D+B retailer…Ever since that moment…

She was his Entry Fee…

She was going to wait every day for him…she did too…

Where they?

Was it?

The world was slowly conflicting in his head. What did this all mean now? At this point the sensation was that of taking one large, painful suppository. The thoughts circling in his head couldn't be cluttered by the noise of his headphones.

Amidst shoving piles of clothing into Neku's arms, Eri got a call.

"I will be back later…Be careful with her Sakuraba" Eri said with a soft sigh walking out, she was not going to pull any shortcuts now…last time it happened she almost lost her.

Shiki gave an exasperated sigh. "Ever since the accident she hasn't let me leave her sight…"

"She just cares I suppose" Neku interjected

"You haven't ever told me how…"

"Well did you find out why you did Neku?"

Neku sighed and felt the cold jab of memories he didn't want to remember.

/I still haven't forgiven you…you ass…/

"Better not…"

"Talk about it…my thoughts exactly…"

Neku took a deep breath letting the awkward silence engulf the space between the both of them. These moments of pure nothing came to them a lot in the last few months since…their little encounter with angels, reapers, and erasure. Since the moments he told her that she was his Entry Fee

To the fact that he could feel momentary lapses in time where his heart would skip a beat around her…or others where his mind simply left and all he could hear was her, even with the noise of J-Rock in his ears.

Those last ones where the more frequent ones.

/It kind of makes me want to ripe the asshole…well a new asshole…then hug him…strange…/

Neku shook the thought of even touching the man who killed him just to be his Proxy and smiled at Shiki. Lost in thought herself she located the safe Earth and smiled back.

Then a smirk that of the sly variety fell across her lips. "I just had an idea…"

"What?"

Dying once had made her a little more brave in that sense, "Lets go…I keep getting weird stares…"

"Same" Neku responded, looking at the normal crowds of 104. Grabbing her hand he took her from the carpeted floor of D+B to the lower floors of the mall and a conveniently placed Sunshine Burger.

/I am starting to remember these places…I think she's getting to my head slowly…/

Shiki took another deep breath, pushing her head back for the benefit of her glasses. "That was a rush…"

"Come on lets get something" he spoke softly walking forward, not actually letting go of her hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure? The food was kind of pricey" Shiki questioned biting the edge of her straw.

"Like I said…I'm paying…" Neku responded sipping his own cola. Laying the yen on the counter, he picked up their food and walked out with her.

"How long before she calls the missing persons unit?" Neku asked looking at the sunset orange sky.

"Usually by the first hour" Shiki responded now with a sigh. "Neku can we go to Hachiko?"

Neku then noticed that something was stashed in her coat, a black paw…the pig…cat…Mr. Mew was there.

"Uhh Shiki mind explaining what is in the coat?" He had gotten used to saying her name now…still it made her light up…weird though he kind of liked how it brought out…

He thought at this point he was loosing it.

"Nothing it's more that…It's nothing…"

/She's hiding something/

"Well alright Hachiko it is…" Neku spoke with a light shrug as they walked to the statue and sat under it watching the people pass through.

"So why did you want to go here?" Neku asked with a standard blink.

Touching the statue she smiled.

"Last year when I rubbed the statue…I wished for something to change in my life…so I could at least feel what Eri felt every day…just for one moment…I got that…but it…"

"I know the story Shiki you…"

"You don't…I died in an accident…a really nasty one…one day Eri was talking about driving…so to see the feel I took the wheels of my parents sedan and I drove haphazardly through until I hit Miyashita park and this little blond girl came out in front…I tried braking but…" she started sniffing…he had an idea on the girl… "I couldn't stop…then her brother ran in front to take the hit and…

I careened against the windshield…my seat belt wasn't on right and I was ejected from the car…then I awoke in the…scramble and…" she finished choking back tears. Before she could finish, reacting on instinct Neku hugged her.

"They don't blame you…" he spoke In a soft whisper… "At least you didn't get shot just to play and get stuck playing for someone's life for so long"

"So I was…Neku am I…"

"Well you are the closest thing I could ever say that I had any general care for and…"

/What is the matter with me…Why am I reacting this way…ughh/

Shiki lit up slightly and looked up. "I told Shiki about it…she said I was hallucinating and I should find some guy to make me forget this all…she's making me wear anything she could get to have guys notice me. She spoke with a light laugh pulling Mr. Mew out…

"Thing is I don't want to…I told her that I made a promise…that I would wait…"

Neku stared at Mr. Mew for a second and swore that every single time he looked at it…it wanted to attack him…he wondered if it would…probably wouldn't…

Then again…he was being attacked by demented Elephants, Rhinos, and Wolves…why not a cat? Every other animal was taken.

She smiled taking off her frames "Plus…am I that pretty to begin with"

Neku looked over at her and smiled.

/Okay having friends for the last few months has been a 'breeze' so try having a girlfriend…especially one you called stalker for weeks/

"Always where…"

Shiki looked up at him and smiled with a grin now. "You mean that?! Oh Neku!" she called out with nearly the same tone as when he told her that she was his fee.

"So I was seriously…"

"Yes already…"

"Uhh Neku close your eyes…" she spoke softly…pushing the coat back she revealed a small charcoal black tank, and a pair of jean shorts.

"Eri told me to design this and…"

"It looks good"

"Think so…"

"Looks store bought…"

"Thanks…uhhh" she spoke before the awkward silence could take over. A light blush escaped her cheeks. "Neku can you close your eyes again?" She asked as Neku sighed and did.

Shiki went up and moved his pair of headphones from his head and placing them around his neck. Doing so she quietly moved her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

/Do things really move this fast? / Neku thought, but before he could react his instincts took over by kissing her back.

"I never quite thanked you…"

"For?"

"A lot of things…" she spoke putting the coat back on…Neku smiled and moved over…

"Where you alright with that is this to…"

Before she could finish, ignoring all the voices in his head he kissed her…it seemed the new Neku was slowly taking over now.

"That's for keeping me wanting to play for so long…plus you actually did great on the pants…it was kind of…" Before his ramblings began she went and kissed him.

"We should stop talking…"

"We should"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now he could accept the noises around him. Shiki was now clutching him for dear life and he was returning the favor. Then a noise approached them, that was not a really pleasant one.

"I thought you two lovebirds would be here"

After a cold shower of nostalgia hit them, they broke the kiss to the on-looking Eri, tapping her new sneakers on the floor with her arms crossed.

"Umm" Shiki spoke, her face turning a bright pink.

"You could've just sai…BEHIND YOU!" Eri cried out pointing back. Neku and Shiki quickly turned their head as they saw something jump at them…then another thing…Then he saw something he wish he would never see again. There was a red graffiti stain now on the side of Hachiko.

Eri took a gasp. "What was that?"

Shiki shook her head as Neku pointed out at the mark, this prompted Shiki to shriek a high-pitched sound.

"Please not this again…"

"What is the problem?" Eri asked confused…

"Please not this…"

"Shiki…" Neku interjected backing up.

"What?"

"Behind you!"

"GAH!" Shiki cried out in a yell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A young man smiled from the top of Pork City with a microphone in hand, ready to deliver the good word. "This should handle those zetta slow sons of digits…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After running successfully to the scramble Neku flipped open his phone for any clue.

"What the Hell is going on…Shiki your…"

"Guys!" Neku spoke out assertively whilst his stomach dropped. He just received a text.

/Please not this again…Joshua you bastard…/

It was received loud and clear.

_"Wanna play a game?"_

/Not this…/

**END OF DAY 1 PART A **


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 Part B **

"I…hate…weddings" Beat spoke in a frustrated growl as he began removing the tightly placed red tie from his dark blue button-up shirt. "Ya have to get all dressed up in fancy clothes and all those people gawking at ya saying how handsome you are…and your tie is killing ya all night and…"

Rhyme smiled popping her miniscule head from the bathroom they shared. "Well I think it's so that they can look nice for one another and make the married people feel less like they are so different?"

"Yah that's probably true…"

Rhyme let out a soft giggle. She herself was wearing a long green shoulder-strap dress, and a pair of dark red high heels. Her hair was pinned back, a far cry from the normal tomboy look her brother basically picked for her; it was an easy why for the overprotective Beat.

Everyone who met her outside of the look Beat set aside for her would admit she was pretty for a girl her age, and in a few years could be someone you would see light upon billboards throughout Shibuya and probably the whole area Tokyo.

Beat knowing that, and knowing boys would not allow some immature twelve year-old punk place a single hand on his little sister. So he began taking her to skate parks and began surrounding her in that culture.

Taking the example set by her 'nii-san' she began to practically beg Beat to buy her clothes to feel comfortable around the skating parks. So first thing was first buy the baggiest and most oversized sweatshirts available and then try to make her as much of a boy as possible.

It worked for the first few weeks, but her bubbly and friendly personality quickly ended the façade. As the months went by it got harder and harder, and soon the tomboy look she had was faltering through when school started and she had to fully shed the look.

There was no way to break the chain now, the dogs known as prepubescent boys would soon be after her to Beat's full dread. But in consideration and knowing her big brothers worries and why he tried making her a tomboy Rhyme kept her brother asleep at night. Every time any boy came up to her, she would humbly refuse; stating that her family would not let her date.

Namely her older brother, who would be quoted as saying,

'I'd go and kick the little punk's ass old school if he ever touched Rhyme yo!"

So to Beat's never-dying peace of mind, she was safe all year and actually liked wearing the baggy clothes. Speaking on how roomy and comfortable the sweaters where.

Now she looked completely feminine, and that left Beat watching her like a hawk during the wedding and afterwards.

"Sometimes getting the stuff out is a pain after Dai…I mean Beat…I mean Nii-San" Rhyme spoke trying to get a pair of earrings off; they had the image of a squirrel on them. Ever since she was little she had a fascination with squirrels, to the point that even now her room is filled with stuffed squirrels and other squirrel related objects. To Beat this was the most probable reason why her noise was a pink squirrel.

Beat had got them for her after the accident that left them in the game, luckily her memories of the whole ordeal where gone from her. But the problem was that she had no recollections still of him.

So for the last few months he had to spend every waking hour to help her remember him, or the whole family for that matter.

That afternoon was a family wedding of their Aunt and so the whole family was there to watch the bride walk.

Thing was that later at the reception, she could not respond to anyone by name. This frightened Beat because her entry fee he knew was gone for good, but was it that she could no longer feel the compassion she once did?

Before she was bubbly and never though farther than a few minutes. But now she was colder and more calculating as if something had happened to her that completely changed her beliefs on people and on life.

To Beat that was what happened to him more explicitly. They where lucky that their bodies where still in the hospital so they could leave. Unlike Rhyme his memories where still there about the weeks in the game.

He could easily thank Phones for helping his sorry ass. Now he was a little less brash and less argumentative to his parents' glee. For the first time in a long time he no longer felt like he gave up on himself.

He's met up with them all the time he could now, him and Rhyme. Boys didn't think twice of going near him or Phones providing enough protection than the two girls needed. Something about Shiki always took him off for some reason…something about how she looks…

Always struck him a familiar chord, it was strange. It made him feel like their last day in their lives before the game when he ran away from home. Rhyme followed him out and had started screaming for him in the middle of the street near Miyashita when the car came.

He was curled up next to a tree when he saw her…the minute he saw the car and rushed to her. If only his reaction was quicker they could've been able to jump out in time but the car was going to fast. Next thing he could see was the Scramble spinning around him and a passed out Rhyme next to him, her memories and love for him gone.

The coldest entry fee they could ever give a big brother. The loss of the younger siblings love and admiration, he almost felt himself die there.

That day in general felt so off, as if the sky was tipped with some kind of poison that choked him. He felt that every time he saw her…Shiki…the same feeling over and over again.

But of course he would never tell his friends that being around them made him felt like he stabbed his throat with a bottle full of cyanide. They where too happy to let his little old fears dampen the bright mood they had.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nii-San!" Rhyme called out once again, this time fully clothed in her familiar tomboy gear.

"Are we going to go to the Concert out at A-East?" she asked with a tone of excitement, he had promised to take her months in advance…she had truly been waiting for this.

"Uhh sure Rhyme I am just gonna change out of these clothes A'ight?" Beat responded with a smile slipping his skull cap over his long mane of blond hair.

Placing over his body a red jacket and a pair of black shorts, he followed his sister slowly out of their parents' apartment into the heart of Shibuya.

As they crossed the scramble a familiar cold sensation swept past Beat…one he wished he could forget.

The same feeling would come across staring at those tattooed freaks that where noise. Those dragons and kangaroos that would pop out of seemingly nowhere to haunt his dreams…those memories of having his sister as a squirrel hunched on his shoulder.

That fear still resonated…his sister a squirrel. Sometimes she would be attracted to little stuffed squirrels in the shops, and sometimes she would buy t-shirts or pictures of squirrels doing things.

Now her bag and keys have a little squirrel on an acorn dangling from the metal loop, it has truly become a sort of obsession for her. This has only made Beat more worried that there has been some psychological damage from the whole experience of being brought back from erasure…basic annihilation. The only thing that could describe his life now since those events in the river has been mortifying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The cold night air could only dampen his fears so much nowadays. All that was needed was a weird graffiti open up revealing a tattooed monster leaping out of the edge of oblivion to attack the unsuspecting people.

Maybe he was getting paranoid.

Then the first scream came, and then another. Then one next to him, Rhyme had slid next to his leg, a mutated tattooed frog was now attacking the citizens.

"Fuck" Beat spoke under his breath as he grabbed Rhyme's hand to get away. The frogs where everywhere now, it was hell all over again.

"I thought I was fucking done!" Beat cried out into the sky as him and Rhyme ran towards Hachiko.

At least there they could possibly find a way to fight off these frogs. Beat was now praying under his breath that these did not constitute noise, he really didn't want to find out he was back in playing this old terrible game.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanae looked at Joshua from the corner of his shades at the café. He had just returned suddenly out of the blue a few days ago and he could not imagine why. The Composer did not budge from his spot, fulfilled in eating a doughnut and drinking a cup of coffee.

Joshua himself was dressed in black and wearing a pair of dark shades watching the crowd. Sanae was even more confused on how the Angels would not press on his case further on for being a 'Fallen Angel'.

Things where getting very odd.

Suddenly for the first time in some time Joshua moved and looked up at the Starry night, as if in a trance. He quickly moved and walked to Mr. H and whispered in his ear…

"It's already started…the collapse is here…"

All Sanae could do at the moment was stand still and shatter the bowl of soup he had in his hand for dinner.

"That means…"

"Revolution is upon is yet again…and I was so getting used to this relaxation…"

**END OF DAY 1 PART B**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY, **

**I have not been able to upload the story recently. I have had some things to take care of and have not been able to be on the computer much, so without further ado here is chapter three. Thank you fans for understanding,**

**Ben Zephyr**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Day 1 Part C**

Once Beat had some leverage he opened up his vibrating cell phone.

_"Wanna Play A Game?" _was centered on screen with an almost horrific glare. For the first time in a long time he felt the familiar drop in the pit of his stomach that symbolized everything that has been wrong in his life. Did he have any other choice?

Grabbing his little sister's hand he slowly and firmly returned the message.

"Yes"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joshua and Mr. H got their phones and stared at the message.

"What's the definition of Irony?" Mr. H spoke with a soft sigh. He was now busy in giving his reply.

"Where the thrown out composer is being asked to play the game he made because some people love cheap thrills and are sadistic at heart…" Joshua replied sullenly.

"Wouldn't it be more Masochistic than anything else?"

"It is however the new guy sees it" Joshua replied softly. Both of them returned the message with yes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Acid Rain began. Amidst the soul feeding frenzy it began to rain a familiar toxic rain in Shibuya. Most East Asian metropolis' and city centers suffered from this kind of pollution. Tokyo was no different, and the denizens of Shibuya paid the price once it rained and the water became contaminated. This was what now covered the two fighters in the Scramble.

Eri had been erased only seconds before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had reached the scramble to return to only watch a larger massacre unfold. Left and right frogs and wolves began taking any person they could touch. People who figured how to fight them began trying to.

Sadly, it was to no avail since partner-less so to speak, the noise destroyed them.

Neku instinctively grabbed Shiki's hand in hopes that either

It would reignite their pact and save them

Or

At least he knew she was safe and he was not alone against the noise.

Either way it would work fine.

Then in a chain, Shiki held Eri's hand through the scramble in hopes to at least have all three of them make it out alive.

But during their aimless run they where surrounded by a pair of the old familiar grey wolf noise.

Eri let out a yell while Shiki and Neku braced themselves. They had no where to run but back.

Eri was first to duck out but that would not be the case since when she began running more wolves came. Soon they swarmed at Eri running and before long they pounced and rushed her.

Once the other wolves smelled the torment they left Neku and Shiki alone to now rush Eri. Within seconds she was already starting to wear down and be torn apart by the circle of wolves enclosing her. Within five more seconds she was static.

Neku was now holding Shiki back. Shiki had the brilliant idea of at least trying to beat the wolves to the punch and scare them off like she was a huntress.

Only issue was that was suicide since these where noise not animals. So by his own instinct Neku grabbed her back.

After watching the event slowly, Shiki began sobbing, and soon fell back into Neku in hysterics. Neku was very much so not paying attention to his crying lover in favor to the wolves now staring at him.

They where now looking at him with a deep bloodthirsty look he so frequently encountered.

On Neku's face now was a resonating look of 'Oh Shit' and worry. The only thing that could enter his mind right now was the repetition of the word fuck. Now the only options left where

Run

Run Faster

Run Like you're an animal

Or

Run like your fucking life depended on it.

"Someone call for the Beat machine!?" an almost serene voice yelled out hoarsely from nearby.

There came Beat with his skateboard erasing the wolves one by one until they where gone. Afterwards Rhyme appeared next to him cleaning her sleeves.

"Looks like you guys needed help" Beat spoke with a loose smile as Neku took a sigh of relief.

Shiki looked over and nodded to their existence.

"Hi Beat…Rhyme…" she spoke with a few sniffles over he fallen friend.

"Hey guys…did you say yes yet?" Beat asked Neku and Shiki.

"To what?"

"The weird text…"

"No…" Shiki whispered.

Neku blinked and figured out what was happening. Quickly Neku grabbed his phone and answered yes. Shiki by example and depression did the same as to not be left alone.

Soon the area around them turned to its familiar grey hues. The Acid Rain was still falling, but it looked more warped now than anything. They where somehow back in the UG.

"Why are we back here?" Shiki asked with a soft sigh feeling the soft hand-made cloth touch her skin. Looking at her hands she noted one key difference…she was taller, did she?

"WAAH!" Shiki cried out.

Neku and Beat quickly turned to her. She had turned to Eri again.

"What's…why am I? WAAAH!" Shiki began screaming. Neku quickly went to her and held her balance. The familiar white and blue light surrounded the two of them. A new pact was made.

"Shiki there is only one man that can explain all this" Neku whispered calmly into her ear.

Shiki listened and nodded. "Where is he?"

"We are going to find out…" Neku spoke as he waved Beat and Rhyme to accompany him through his ten minute walk across town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During the walk Beat told them everything that happened, and they returned the favor. Soon enough the group was at their desired destination at the end of CAT street.

For the first time in sometime, the building housing WildKat was open.

"This is mr. H's Café" Neku spoke calmly to Shiki, who had started regaining her demeanor.

"Huh I was expecting smaller…"

"Nope…"

Last time Neku was ever here, it was torn to shreds by an egomaniacal reaper who could never really seem to find a way to just die.

Now the place looked like it was the second week with Joshua, brand new. Quickly they entered to the soft smell of coffee beans and pancake batter.

"Hey guys come on in" Mr. H welcomed them with a warm pleasant smile.

"Hiya, Nekky!" A familiar high, annoying voice spoke from the other side of the Café.

Neku turned his head to look at the silver haired boy. In Neku's mind were the simple ideas to go and attack Joshua without a flinch or motive. He was able to hold himself back though.

Simply by remembering that he is the Composer; as composer he has about the same power as a demigod and could by that measure destroy him without blinking.

He did in fact kill him without any other reason then to be his proxy.

Neku instead only let out a muffled growl from the pit of his stomach.

"Oh come on Neku…no hard feelings for your old partner now? I only needed to do what I needed to do. Now we are in the same boat you and me…I am now nothing more than a player and no longer composer."

Neku stared at him for a second. Why did he always beat him to the punch?

/So he isn't at fault…then who is? This doesn't seem right…/

"How di-" Beat asked before Joshua interjected.

"It's too long a story" Joshua shrugged before returning to the doughnut he was eating earlier.

Mr. H shrugged as well.

"The story can wait…you guys are going to need a lot of explaining…and now it is too late so just drink some coffee…for 580 yen like I've offered before…because tomorrow the mission will probably be harder than reply to a text saying 'yes'.

Each of them felt a sharp pain in the pit of their collective stomachs. Mission? Where they playing /AGAIN/?

Mr. H then showed him his older style flip phone. On the screen was flashing

_"MISSION COMPLETED!" _

They where playing again. How come though? Why Wasn't Joshua composer anymore?

Neku hated the entire selection of questions he had now. Like they said though, the question could wait.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Joshua finally broke in.

"You guys are pretty lucky…I don't think you guys would be safer anywhere but this café…and personally I want a little nap…I don't want to find out the new Composer's rulebook tired…"

The group stared up. The UG seemed eerily beautiful at night. They had never seen it until now but the view of the sky was nearly breathtaking. The rain had stopped as well.

There the group blacked out. Mr. H against the counter, Joshua at the table, the rest on the floor.

Rhyme was snuggled up comfortably against Beat's jacket, not speaking a word all night, maybe over the missed concert at A-East. Or over the fact her brother explained everything about the UG and what has happened to her within a few minutes in the scramble. The following which has due to the short time-span left her very confused.

Shiki was lying next to Neku like their last day together, very close and not wanting subconsciously to leave his side. The feeling was now bittersweet as Eri. This was something she needed an answer for too.

Why was she Eri again?

She got back her entry fee, but now in the UG she was Eri. And personally didn't want to be. This could not be a new entry fee? Or could it? Or did the new composer even place down the idea of an entry fee?

That was how Neku explained it. The Composer decides every single little detail of each game. All this was now doing was leaving her with every single doubt in her mind as she slept.

Beat was snoring loudly. Dreamless he thought about how quickly he was shoved back in this game and found himself with his sister again as his partner. Nothing more or nothing less was there.

Neku though thought about why Mr. H was playing and why everyone they saw was being attacked. Was this a new rule in the game? Everyone is fair game?

They weren't attacked when they made a pact so that can't be it. So why? Joshua had better be good at explaining those kinds of things.

Like hell player or not would he forgive him still for letting this stuff happen. Getting killed by him was already slowly slipping his mind.

This was all starting to sound just like some horrible dream. That he will wake up from it soon. That wasn't the case last time though.

So what makes this any different?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, the noise disappeared for the night of devouring souls and the harriers began clean-up. That included moving players to whatever the next mission was.

"So we are stuck moving stuff now!?" Uzuki screamed out in anger.

Kariya sighed half-heartedly. "Think about it like this…we finally see the night in the UG…it's beautiful"

Uzuki began screaming again. "I Don't GIVE A RATS ASS! This is so degrading and humiliating…"

Kariya then laughed a little… "So quick to hate…tell you what…lets play a little game…"

"Oh no…"

"The person who moves the most players before sun-up wins…and the loser like always has to treat the winner to a bowl of ramen like always."

Uzuki sighed, without anything better to do, she simply agreed.

Kariya laughed a little. "Fine game on…I'm going to look over by CAT street and you can…look around 104…I miss those old missions so…"

Uzuki leaving to his memories jumped to 104. Kariya smiled as he took out a new red lollipop and began his enjoyment of it. He floated by Jupiter of the Monkey not caring for the shopkeeper.

The UG at night was so amazing to even care. Especially since he could float with his wings and feel the night breeze. The new Composer even added rain and that felt as well amazing on his wings. Sometimes the smallest things gave so much pleasure in life.

He began floating again when he saw a familiar bunch of faces. The group was in a café, and all crowded together in their sleep. There was that three-time player with his friends.

Now this would get interesting, he didn't want to disturb them. So he held on to the little secret he just obtained, and went on his merry way. That was now his little secret…at least until he told Uzuki over the ramen and sake she would most likely make him get.

Even though he was only letting her win and just this once.

Mostly since he suspected her to be running out of money for all the player games they've done and the ramen she's bought him. Even the bad guys have their softer sides.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sho went to the new Composer's feet.

"Go my Conductor and see this game through…I have the city still waiting for you to take it after you prove yourself…"

"Thank you sir…" Sho said bowing in an odd manner for him. He had to play nice to be the Composer of the new city opened up according to the Composer. The man who saved him and gave him meaning again.

He felt like he owed him and plus, he wanted to be at least Composer somewhere. And if that means being GM while being conductor so be it. He would make sure he won his ticket to power. It was the only divisible solution.

**End of Day 1 Part C**

**End of Day 1**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN!

Summer blues eh? Well I had to get ready for the school semester, yes I am human…but still I shall and have returned to writing thank god I have too…but yes sorry for the month-long delay and to my fans here is the long-awaited chapter four.

Ben Zephyr

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Start of Day 2**

Neku woke up with a familiar yawn seeing them back in CAT Street.

"So we aren't moving now?" he asked no one pleasantly returning to the nothing of the area around him.

He looked over at Joshua; he still had some major explanations to do.

"Neku…heh what are you doing with that…oh that feels so…" Shiki spoke in her sleep a light blush on her face as she turned over looking as if she where holding something.

Turning away he looked over at Beat and Rhyme who where still sound asleep; Beat's snoring had not diminished whatsoever.

It actually felt quite peaceful outside, with very minimal traffic.

But then again whoever the new composer was had succeeded in clearing out most of town anyways, including Eri. This made him wonder why…

Why was Shiki now Eri again? Although personally he found Eri a bit more appealing and how Shiki looked as her but he could not put a finger on it, but he felt as long as he was with Shiki those simple facts did not matter.

This was a large character change from the self-serving egotist he was before. Although who could blame him after what happened with Ryu. Ryu was his best friend and he died in a car accident near the scramble.

He had almost begged him to meet him in front of the mural and drove him to rush in front of traffic. He drove him in front of the car and drove him to his death.

Ever since then he could never let himself open, never let himself feel this pain again. Then his parents divorced further hurting his ego and isolation.

Then they died separately in separate plane crashes and so then he was alone, held up by inheritance. His mother was flying from the New York area in September, 2001 when her plane hit a building. His father died during a storm collision in 2003. Neither of them had acknowledged his existence and where both work-obsessed.

For as long as he could remember he was always alone in life and left it that way, then Eri changed it like an angel from above. Divine interference? He was not one to believe in that but, that isn't to say it was not possible.

Especially since two demi-god like beings where lying down near him, that still confused him to the moment too.

What exactly are Joshua and Mr. H? He had a suspicion for sometime since his name was Joshua…but he would believe the son of god to be a little less sarcastic and…a basic asshole then Joshua.

But there was still a bit of grey area between them that confused him very much the same.

"Morning Nekky…" Joshua said with a sardonic smile right on cue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Look Joshua…I don't want to wake up to…"

"Aww how sweet you want to wake up to your sweetheart now Neku? Whatever happened to the selfish, stoic Neku I used to love and enjoy?"

/Must resist…attacking…/

"Now what's with…?"

"What's going on?"

Beat and Rhyme had just woken up from their daze.

"Neku…GAH!" Shiki yelped with a start staring upwards, getting up from the noise.

"Well this is a good morning" Mr. H retorted with a small yawn.

"Very good indeed" Joshua said with another soft yawn.

"Well that's all fine and great…" Neku answered with a hint of resentment.

"You still got to tell us though…why the hell are you EVEN DOWN HERE!"

"Good question Neku…mind you I am not here because I want to…I was made to…"

"What?"

"Neku, do you know what an Angel is?"

"Aren't they those Christian symbols of those little kids floating around with tiny wings?"

"Close…we do have wings…"

"We?"

"Come Neku…you don't think they can give the composer job to anyone do you? You have to get to the top follow a certain guideline…"

"Which is…?"

"You have to be an immortal Christian allegory that's what" Mr. H said finally. "Joshua and I here are from a higher plane…angels so to speak…"

"That still doesn't answer anything…"

"Yes it will…when I get to what happened…"

"What happened!?"

Joshua sighed. "You do not like theatre well do you? Very well then…the only thing that can beat an Angel like me, which Sho had to find out the hard way, is another Angel…"

"So wait another angel you mean?"

"From the higher plane…first I thought they where here for some special errand until I noticed he was not…well he had a signature as if he had been on Earth…"

"Earth so you mean?"

"He was another composer of another game…and well he took me out of the picture end of story…"

Mr. H took another breath "They don't get it still…"

"Fine…look when another's game gets a little too big they can takeover the neighboring one's game for space…at this point counting this one…there are 123 games in the world encompassing every great city center from San Francisco to…either Honolulu or Sydney or however you want to see it…"

"So this new person is from another game?" Shiki asked getting it slowly.

"Right green…"

"Shiki…"

"Right…well this new composer walked to my door after a game and requested space…I declined for the reason the most populated city and largest metropolitan area in the world needs all the space it needs…but he would not say no…"

"So you guys like fight?" Beat asked patiently pondering what has happened.

"No he was a bit more…underhanded…I had to leave on an errand and the new guy decided to rudely just take my seat in the river…"

"And…why did you not pull him off?"

"You do not understand…whoever sits on that seat 'literally' runs Shibuya. The city's working frame and all the power that makes the game is held in the seat and only works to whoever sits there and happens to be an angel…"

"So the machines took it as you…"

"Until he said he defeated me and now the city belongs to me…making the count turn to 122…but I would like to keep the balance at 123 thank you" Joshua finally rushed out tired and exhausted.

"The man has no self-respect for the rules I set…"

"Wait I thought you could not pass through game-"

"If you are human…when you are an angel your vibe…lets save that conversation for another day" Joshua spoke as if he had a monstrous headache.

"I need answers!" Shiki yelled finally pointing at her new self.

"All assured later…" Mr. H with a sigh hearing his phone vibrating on the counter.

"Mission…?" Beat asked getting at his phone.

"Yah…an interesting one to boot."

"How interesting?" Neku asked nonchalantly.

"You will see…" Mr. H said showing them the text.

"Defeat your partner…you have fifteen moments, enjoy you sons of digits"

"What…is the mission…"

"They are not playing by our rules" Joshua said placing a palm on his face… "This man is insane…even with the first thing he did he could tear…"

"Joshua?" Neku asked a little worried now that the Angel child had lost his mind now.

"Damnit…he is really trying to destroy the world isn't he?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sho laughed a little as the bits of soul caressed his face from the top of 104.

A billion little hands where now floating in the sky, piece by piece recycled into the stray noise. The sounds of partner and partner going at it at their hardest made such a cacophony for his early morning breakfast.

He could be an angel now…that is a promotion beyond all others, he just had to win and to win he had to play every dirty handed scheme he could.

Of course he could not issue an 'everyone dies' mission, or play this like Ninja Gaiden at hard. A feat he held to esteem that he was one of the first to complete the impossible task of beating that game at hard and never restarting once.

This was when he was alive once and variables where his life. For at eighteen in one of the tougher districts in Tokyo, life was not easy.

He was in a township controlled by the Yakuza, whose bullets would kill him one day at the dock he worked at. He had to work there to pay for his schooling at the esteemed Tokyo University in mathematics.

People spoke that he would in the future be the next Fibonacci or even the Archimedes of the new millennia.

Although, in his upbringing everything he had was ill-gotten through stealing and devising solutions to get ahead in life.

His game systems and computers where black Market made, and even he self-created from stolen machine parts.

That is where he gained a true love for the machine and the chaos to create it. His only love, since his physical self was that of just grey and not pleasant in the culture-washed city.

But he persevered until he died and became who he is now, a near god.

Now chaos again ruled around him. He could never recreate that game which he got stolen, but he could make things tricky and difficult to make it to the simple man seem like you must kill the other to win…

… In effect, that would make the players die for their stupid move.

So in the blind, players began firing lightning rooks across the field to scorch the other.

Others, it made them fire lead pipes and other telekinetic objects at each other until one would die and become static in the air.

Then of course, the noise would come at the single player and consume him. Then recycled soul, and life would once again go on in the UG.

This was the perfect solution, no problems whatsoever.

Now it was time to go and build one more scrap heap for the day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joshua smiled…"He isn't playing…"

"Defeat…you mean kill?" Shiki spoke shaking slightly.

"Or…" Mr. H spoke smacking Joshua across the head making him fall to the floor. Or Joshua just fell upon a whim.

"Just make them fall and act like you beat them in nothing more than a fistfight…" Rhyme said smiling.

Beat reacted quickly and went after Rhyme, wrapping her neck around his arm giving her one of his familiar old noogies. For the first time, Rhyme accepted this little loving gesture and fell to the floor defeated.

Shiki resorted to a simpler measure.

A swift kick later, Neku was on the floor holding on to his groin in obvious pain.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" the message sparkled in the café.

"So we won?" Joshua said getting up.

"I guess so…still no idea on if everyone has to win this new game" Mr. H said with a soft sigh.

Rhyme stared up and regained her balance. "Well another day is another day I suppose…simple too"

"Too simple…" Shiki said a little worried.

Neku was still on the floor holding on to himself, screaming in pain.

Shiki let out a soft giggle and slowly stepped over and kissed his cheek. Then she leaned down closer and let a soft whisper.

"I'm up!" Neku yelled out, getting up and ignoring the pain by leaving his hand on his side. He was obviously blushing.

"What did she say to him delinquent?" Joshua said with a light sigh.

"Dude…I don't want to know…AND THE NAME'S BEAT!" Beat yelled at him. Joshua only laughed a little

"So…what?"

"DO YOU WANNA GO OUT SIDE PUNK!?" Beat asked angered now.

Shiki could only blush and giggle again. Whatever she said it did work. Only issue was what the next day was going to bring them now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That boy is such a good puppet…" The man said with a ferocious laugh. "Now everything is going to plan…everything…"

**END OF DAY 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**IB IS HELL…ENOUGH SAID**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**START OF DAY 3-**

"You have been practicing! I knew it!" Joshua called out in a matter of fact way on the floor of the Wildkat.

"Maybe?" Neku said beating Joshua in another round of Tin Pin slammer.

"What's the point of this game again?" Shiki asked in a bubbly sort of manner.

"It's a battle of souls" Neku said getting up, reciting the mantra he picked up the second to last game he was in with Josh.

"Oh OK" Shiki added as if she knew what the hell they where talking about.

"Hey it is a nice day…" Beat said looking out. "No mission either who says we just like walk?"

"I'm in…" Rhyme said smiling. They had been stuck inside for what seemed about three days now, why not take a little break?

"We'll stay…" Mr. H and Joshua said congruently. They probably had some big important 'Angel' stuff to take care of probably…Or most likely there to cure their bruised egos.

"You alight with going?" Shiki asked Neku, getting a simple shrug as a response.

"Okay we's off!" Beat called out waving, his sister following behind.

"We'll go by ourselves" Shiki spoke clinging to Neku's arm leading him out. Neku could only just stare at the sudden jump Shiki had in her step.

Who has a jump in their step after having their best friend killed only days ago?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

/He must like Shiki more! / Shiki thought clinging to Neku's arm.

/Why am I thinking in third person? Well…he must have loved me…but look at me…I am in the body Neku fell in love with right? / She asked herself softly.

/Yah…I am aren't I? What if he only finds this body sexy…and thus likes Eri and…damnit Eri…why even in this! / She kept thinking when Neku came to an abrupt stop.

"Something the matter?"

"Hey it's the kid with the headphones!" the obviously no longer in fifth grade shooter pointed out. He had retained his boyish look, but was taller by at least half a foot.

How much a few months made?

He was at that moment with the kid named Yammer who used the mod pins, and a coupe of others playing Tin Pin. "How's the rookie of the year?"

Neku coughed a little more or less embarrassed, Shiki could only let out a very nervous giggle.

"Neku you never told me you talked to little-"

"It's a long story Shiki…"

Shooter laughed. "Nah its cool Phones is a really cool guy…hey that your girlfriend phones…you cootie insured?"

"Cootie insured? Neku how old are these kids?"

Neku just stood like a statue slowly growing darker red by the minute.

"I would say…fifth grade?"

"Sixth…" Shooter added with a hint of scoff.

Shiki's giggle turned into laughter.

"Ugh"

"Sorry took your honor dude I can give it back to you if you play me with your souls!" he called out.

"You have more than one soul?" Shiki asked staring up in thought.

"Hell yah!" Shooter exclaimed holding out Red Kaiser. "The strongest soul wins!"

"He means pins…" Neku shrugged

"Oh…I am still confused"

"Just watch…" Neku said getting down on the floor whilst Shooter squatted as well.

"Wait is this that game you and Joshua where playing?"

"Yep…Tin Pin Slammer…"

"Oh right the thing they keep advertising" She spoke with a hint of nostalgia with her voice…which further increased her jealousy.

/Why the hell does any important moment with us happen with me in Shiki's body!?/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So now in the short period of time they had, Shooter and Neku decided for the Hell of it play a few dozen rounds of Tin Pin slammer.

It truly was an addicting game. During it Shiki served as both a good luck charm and as well a pupil of Neku who taught her the ropes whilst he played.

Still not understanding it at all, Shiki only nodded when she needed to.

She would really never understand these things.

"Hey Neku can we go…I dunno shopping?"

"In a bit…" he spoke standing up in the middle of a match.

"Uhh fine…" she said looking away

/Maybe he does like my old body? /

"I won!" Neku called out smiling kissing Shiki for good luck.

/Or not…/

So once again, Shiki had begun feeling jealous of her own body. /Maybe this is…nah it couldn't be? No one else seemed to have an entry fee…the rules are changed…/

"Right?" she asked out loud, causing stared to float around the group of boys to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No mission…I wonder why" Neku said under his breath as he looked at the phone. Then and there…it rang. "Watch out…you got a yoctosecond!"

"Yocto…sec-?"

Just like that a few noise where smashing through destroying any players in their path, a great siege of Woolys.

"Oh that…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So battle positions where set and Neku and Shiki prepared for the worst. Shooter and Yammy where prepared as well to fight off the oncoming bull rush…

…soon enough the rush came to them. They started to fight but this was a planned attack…it was one of those moments where you felt your time was done yet you had a chance, almost like a real game.

But then a noise came from behind them. "RAPHAEL!" called the voice and the noise where struck down by a bright light.

"Gotta be more careful" Mr. H said with a sly smile to the kids.

"So that's it?" Neku said with a blink to the Mission Complete sign on his phone.

"Guessing so" Shiki said returning to Neku's arm. She had to prove his loyalty one way or another.

"A few more days to go then…" Joshua said with a smirk behind mr. H.

"So where's the delinquent twins?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fuck…" Was the only word out of Sho's mouth. Fucking Angels…what where they doing in the game?

**End of Day 3**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry…it has been a long rough time lately XD and I have gotten way into absurd humor. So…if this chapter feels weird sorry xD**

**It's been way too weird. **


End file.
